


Eres tú mi regalo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Pasé toda la tarde a preparar los bombones. Parece algo simple, pero no lo es. Tuve que hacerlos de vuelta dos veces. Quería prepararlos yo este año, y me parecía algo bueno de hacer y...” tomó aliento. “Pero luego has retrasado. Pues mientras te esperaba tuve hambre, y...” se interrumpió, sin intención de seguir, dejando que Arioka imaginara lo que había pasado.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 2





	Eres tú mi regalo

**Eres tú mi regalo**

Daiki tenía mucha ansiedad, en ese momento.

Caminaba rápidamente de la estación del metro hacia casa, levantando el brazo para mirar el reloj, casi esperando de ver las manecillas volver mágicamente atrás a dos horas antes.

Había intentado, de verdad, a hacer de prisa, pero ese día había empezado muy mal, y si posible había continuado aún peor.

Todo lo que podía salir mal había salido mal, había estado un problema tras el otro, y él había tenido éxito de dejar los estudios una hora y media más tarde que previsto.

Había tratado de llamar a Ryosuke muchas veces cuando se había dado cuenta del retraso, pero el menor no había contestado, pues le había enviado un email.

Estaba preocupado; quería que su novio entendiera que no era su culpa, y que no se enfadara con él para haber retrasado.

Sabía qué tenía pocas esperanzas que no estuviera enojado.

Hace al menos una semana llevaba pidiéndole de volver temprano esa noche, y Daiki había prometido que iba a hacerlo, sin considerar la posibilidad de un día semejante.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta del edificio donde vivía con el menor, esperó unos segundos, respirando hondo antes de entrar, y luego cuando fue en el ascensor trató de preparar un discurso de disculpa que resultara al menos convincente.

Después de todo, él también lo lamentaba; tenía tantas expectativas cuantas Yamada por esa noche de pasar juntos, aún más aprovechando de la oportunidad de San Valentín, y la idea de poderla haber arruinado le enojaba mucho.

Cuando entró en el piso saludó en alta voz, en espera de una respuesta por parte de su novio.

Cuando no oyó nada suspiró, y se apresuró a quitarse los zapatos y el abrigo para dirigirse al salón, mientras todo el discurso que había preparado le parecía ahora inútil, y estaba en cambio listo a arrodillarse y rogar para ser perdonado. No iba a soportar que Ryosuke dejara de hablar con él por algo así.

Entró rápido en el cuarto, al mirarse alrededor y sin poder evitar de sonreír cuando finalmente vio a su novio.

Su culpa para haber estado tan desconfiado de creer que no contestara al teléfono y no le hubiera saludado porque estaba enfadado con él.

Yamada estaba tumbado en el sofá, acurrucado bajo una manta pesada, y dormía profundamente.

Tenía la boca un poco abierta y la respiración pesada, y un aire tan adorable que Daiki no pudo evitar de quedarse mirándole, absorto, antes de acercarse al sofá y sentarse a su lado, empezando a acariciarle despacio una pierna.

Mientras el menor se agitaba, maullando algo incomprensible, vio en la mesa baja una caja con envoltura roja, y sonrió otra vez.

No pensaba realmente que Ryosuke le habría regalado chocolate.

Aún menos, si el aspecto de la caja no mentía, que lo preparara solo.

Todavía tratando de alejar la culpa para el retraso, se bajó y apoyó el mentón en el hombro de su novio.

“¿Ryo?” le llamó, en baja voz.

Lo último que quería era despertarle de sobresalto.

“¿Ryo-chan?” llamó otra vez. “Ryo, despierta, he vuelto.” trató. El menor cogió inconscientemente la manta, a tratar de tirarla arriba, y Daiki sonrió. “Ryo, la cena.” utilizó su última arma, al esperar que al menos su novio reaccionara a la idea de la comida.

“Mh.” maulló, al abrir los ojos por un momento, pero luego hizo una mueca y los cerró de vuelta, probablemente molestado por la luz. “¿Qué horas son?” preguntó despacio, la voz somnolienta.

“Las diez. Retrasé, lo siento, pero ha pasado mucho hoy.”

Yamada se sentó, los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión confundida. Se pasó las manos en la cara, y viéndolo en esa situación, con el pelo desordenado y el tejido del sofá grabado en la mejilla, Daiki no pudo evitar de asomarse para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó el menor, al sonreírle y al apoyarse contra de él, la cara contra su hombro.

“¿No puedo besar a mi novio? ¿Aún más cuando es tan adorable?”

Ryosuke gimió, al coger la manta y al llevársela frente la cara.

“No soy adorable, ¡estoy confundido!” se quejó. “Tengo que haber dormido demasiado. Había preparado la cena, pero tú no llegaste, pues me metí en el sofá para esperarte. Supongo que me quedé dormido, en algún punto de la noche.”

Daiki bajó la cabeza, en aire culpable.

“Lo siento.” se disculpó por la enésima vez. “Estoy seguro que voy a encontrar una manera de hacerme perdonar.” dijo luego, al fruncir el entrecejo.

Ryosuke se acercó para mirarle a los ojos.

“Podrías intentar con otro beso, por ejemplo.” murmuró, sonriéndole antes que el mayor se asomara, conformándose pronto con su petición.

Daiki tenía una sensación de calor difícilmente describible.

Había algo único en esa situación, en el volver a casa y encontrar a Ryosuke dormido, sentir contra el propio su cuerpo todavía caliente para haber estado bajo la manta, y esa boca y esos labios que pedían su atención.

Se alejó un poco después, sonriéndole y desordenándole el pelo – como si necesitara de estar aún más en desorden.

Todavía se sentía culpable por el retraso, pero estaba feliz del hecho que su novio no se había enfadado, que en cambio fuera de ese humor tan cariñoso.

Ryosuke volvió a sentarse recto, resoplando y mirándose alrededor, como para retomar rápidamente contacto con la realidad.

“La cena va a ser incomible ahora. ¿Quieres que prepare algo más?” le preguntó, al levantar una ceja.

Arioka sacudió la cabeza, al ponerse en pie y al dirigirse a la cocina.

“Claro que no. Te dejé cocinar una vez para nada, voy a ocuparme yo de la cena. Tú puedes seguir descansando, si quieres.”

“No, no. Acabaría para dormir otra vez, y estaríamos de vuelta al principio.” él también se puso en pie, y le alcanzó. “Voy a ayudarte. No me molesta.” propuso.

Del salón a la cocina luego pareció recordarse improvisamente de algo, y se paró en el umbral.

“¡Ah!” exclamó, volviendo atrás.

“¿Qué?” preguntó curioso Daiki, husmeando entre los platos y cogiendo unos palillos para probar la yakisoba que había preparado el menor.

“¡Nada!” gritó Yamada del otro cuarto, y Daiki oyó una rápida agitación antes que el menor volviera a la cocina, con una expresión culpable que no pudo descifrar.

“Ryo, creo que si vamos a calentar esta, será buena.” le dijo, ignorando el comportamiento raro del menor, que se apresuró a sonreírle y asentir.

“Vale. Ponla en la olla, yo voy a poner la mesa.”

Le tomaron sólo unos minutos a Arioka para calentar la yakisoba, y en cuanto fue lista la llevó a la mesa, sentándose a lado de Ryosuke y sonriéndole, extendiéndose para besarle.

“Buen día de San Valentín, cielo.” murmuró, al ver el enrojecimiento en la cara de su novio.

“Buen día de San Valentín.” respondió rápido, al coger los palillos. “¡Itadakimasu!” exclamó, poniéndose pronto a comer sin añadir nada más.

Daiki frunció el entrecejo, pero otra vez decidió de no arruinar la noche para la que probablemente sólo era una impresión.

Había ya arriesgado de transformarla en un desastre, no quería volver a equivocar.

Comieron en silencio, ambos demasiado hambrientos para conversar.

De vez en cuando Daiki levantaba los ojos hacia el menor, pero al verle comer tranquilo la yakisoba se convenció del hecho que había hecho bien a no preocuparse, y que probablemente no había nada raro, era su imaginación que jugaba con él.

Acabado de comer le hizo cumplidos por la cena y se puso en pie para poner los platos en el fregadero, sin prisa de meterse a lavarlos.

Quería pasar un poco de tiempo con él, antes; las vajillas podían esperar.

Se puso detrás de él, apoyándole las manos en los hombros y empezando a masajear despacio, un gesto automático, dejando que las palmas colaran bajo la camiseta y en el pecho, sin querer ser malicioso.

“¿En qué piensas?” le preguntó, bajándose, dándole un rápido beso en la sien. De esa perspectiva, le vio hacer una mueca y le sonrió. “Dado que es el día de San Valentín y acabamos de cenar... ¿Qué piensas, merezco de todos modos algo o dado mi retraso voy a quedarme sin nadad?” bromó, al tratar así de aliviar la tensión del menor.

Probablemente, se dio cuenta en retrospectiva, fue la cosa más equivocada de decirle.

Yamada gimió de decepción y se alejó de su toque, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al salón.

Daiki se quedó inmóvil y se salió los ojos hasta que le vio volver al cuarto con la caja roja que había visto en la mesa cuando había entrado en casa.

“Daiki.” le llamó su novio, en voz seria. Titubeó unos momentos, y al final resopló, bajando la cabeza. “¡Lo siento, Dai-chan!”

El mayor dio unos pasos adelante, alcanzándole y obligándole a levantarse, más y más confundido.

“Ryo, ¿me dices qué demonio pasa? ¿Qué es que sientes?”

Yamada suspiró y le dio la caja; cuando el mayor la tomó se dio pronto cuenta del hecho que estaba demasiado ligera, y de hecho cuando la abrió la encontró vacía, con excepción de unas granujas de chocolate.

Estaba a punto de pedir otra vez explicaciones a su novio, pero Yamada lo hizo sin que tuviera que preguntarle nada.

“Pasé toda la tarde a preparar los bombones. Parece algo simple, pero no lo es. Tuve que hacerlos de vuelta dos veces. Quería prepararlos yo este año, y me parecía algo bueno de hacer y...” tomó aliento. “Pero luego has retrasado. Pues mientras te esperaba tuve hambre, y...” se interrumpió, sin intención de seguir, dejando que Arioka imaginara lo que había pasado.

Su cara se hizo del mismo rojo vivo de la caja vacía Daiki todavía tenía en las manos, los ojos bajos, la expresión absolutamente culpable.

El mayor sabía qué frente de tanta contrición debería al menos esforzarse de quedarse serio, pero no pudo y se echó a reír.

“¡Mi amor!” le dijo, instintivamente tirándole contra de sí y abrazándole. “Anda ya, ¿y te preocupaste por algo tan estúpido?” le besó la frente, dejó que se alejara y le miró a la cara.

Yamada se esforzó de sonreír, al encogerse de hombros.

“Sí. Quiero decir... ¿sabes de alguien que come el chocolate que debería haber regalado por San Valentín?” le hizo notar.

El mayor levantó una ceja, asintiendo como para estar de acuerdo, y luego volvió a sentarse a la mesa, mientras Yamada se quedaba en pie frente a él.

“Vale... pues, dado que estoy sin mi chocolate, ahora eres tú él que tienes que hacerse perdonar, ¿no?” le preguntó, malicioso.

Ryosuke rio, y su humor cambió pronto, cogiendo la invitación en el tono de su novio. Se acercó a él y se bajó de manera sensual, apoyando con gracia los codos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante, metiéndose a jugar con los dedos con el pelo del mayor.

“Claro, tengo que hacerme perdonar. ¿Qué es que quieres?” preguntó, al fingir inocencia.

Daiki puso una expresión raramente seria, mientras le llevaba una mano a la nuca y le hacía acercar.

“A ti.” murmuró. “Siempre quise a ti, Ryo. No me importa de nada más.” le miró a los ojos, esforzándose para mantener el contacto visivo, porque no había nada en Ryosuke que le confundiera tanto como mirarle a esos ojos de que, años atrás, se había enamorado.

El menor se quedó inmóvil unos momentos frente a esa petición tan directa, y Daiki pudo oír con claridad su respiración acelerar.

Llevó la otra mano a su cara también, tirándole más hasta que fue bastante cerca de besarle otra vez; ahora lo hizo sin ternura, pero de todas maneras buscó su lengua, le mordió suavemente un labio, dejando deslizar otra vez las manos bajo su camiseta, jugando con la piel desnuda hasta que la prenda fue un obstáculo.

Ryosuke entendió pronto y se levantó, la cara retorcida y el aliento pesado, desnudándose rápidamente y luego volviendo cerca de él, dejando que moviera la silla atrás y metiéndose encima de él, envolviéndole con las piernas y volviendo a besarle.

Que Daiki tuviera razón o no, no importaba. El poder siempre era de Ryosuke, porque había decidido de dejárselo, porque cuando estaba con él se sentía incapaz de hacer más que mirarle, tocarle, y hacerlo con sus tempos y sus ritmos, cada vez que el menor se lo pedía.

Yamada devolvió su mirada mientras llevaba las manos a los botones de su camisa, deslizando de sus piernas y acabando arrodillado en el suelo.

Siguió deshaciendo los botones uno tras el otro, acabando de abrir la camisa sin quitársela y pasando al cinturón, haciéndole señal de levantarse cuando tuvo que quitarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Y todo el tiempo no dejó de mirarle, ni lo hizo mientras con las palmas de la mano corría bajo su pecho, arañándole suavemente, mientras con el cuerpo le forzaba a abrir las piernas para meterse en medio, mientras con la boca se acercaba a su erección, pasando la punta de la lengua en esa, despacio, como si esa no fuera su manera de pedir disculpa, sino una simple tortura.

Daiki no trató de obtener más, porque sabía qué no le habría escuchado.

Le pasó las manos en el pelo, acariciándole y apretándole sin forzar, al menos hasta que sintió sus labios bajarse, envolviéndole enteramente en el calor húmedo de su boca.

Gimió, Daiki, y no pudo controlar un espasmo de sus caderas mientras Ryosuke hacía lo que podía para guardarle quieto.

Le sintió tomarlo todo y luego dejarlo ir, y luego una y otra vez, jugando con la lengua en él, succionando suavemente la punta, haciendo esos movimientos a que el mayor estaba acostumbrado, pero que todavía le hacían perder la cabeza.

Se sentía a punto de perder el control, y le tomó toda su fuerza para obligarse a pararle, antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ryosuke no resistió, y se levantó con una sonrisa maliciosa, pasando el dorso de la mano en la boca con un movimiento sensual.

Volvió a sentarse encima de él y le cogió una muñeca, llevando la mano de Daiki a su boca y dando a los dedos el mismo tratamiento que a su sexo, mientras el mayor le miraba fijo, dejando de respirar en algún punto, porque todo en su cuerpo estaba focalizado en Ryosuke y sus movimientos, y en la excitación que le estaba causando.

“Ryo...” murmuró después de unos minutos, desplazando la mano y oyéndolo reír bajo.

Dejó de reír, sin embargo, cuando se sintió penetrar del primero dedo. Arqueó la espalda y se empujó contra la mano del mayor, y pronto ese contacto débil no fue suficiente, y Daiki movió dentro de él un segundo dedo y luego un tercero, preparándole sin mucho cuidado, él también dispuesto más a provocarle que a hacer algo realmente útil.

Cuando le creyó listo llevó las manos a sus caderas, ayudándole a levantarle y extendiéndose hacia él, penetrándole con un empujón firme.

Ryosuke gritó, y Daiki disfrutó el ruido de su grito en el oído, y los jadeos y los gemidos cuando empezó a moverse dentro de él, rápidamente, demasiado allá ya por las precedentes atenciones de su novio.

Extendió el cuello adelante, besándole el cuello y el pecho, mordiéndole un pezón mientras el menor llevaba los brazos detrás de su espalda, volviendo a arañarle cuando le sintió empujarse aún más hondo dentro de él.

Daiki oía la aceleración de su respiración y como sus gemidos fueran más y más agudos, pues llevó la mano a su sexo, rozando la punta y envolviéndola a su alrededor, apretando bastante y empezando un movimiento ritmado, viéndole derretirse frente a él.

Cuando Yamada llegó al orgasmo a Daiki le pareció casi que le faltara el aliento mientras le miraba arquear otra vez la espalda y echar la cabeza atrás, gritando en alta voz, sin tener éxito de controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo.

Le apretó contra de sí, besando su piel hirviente, cada centímetro que podía alcanzar con la boca, y utilizó las fuerzas que le quedaban para empujarse más y más hondo dentro de él, casi brutal, sofocando un grito contra su hombro cuando él también se corrió, vaciándose dentro de él y sintiéndose completamente agotado.

Se desmayaron contra la silla, mientras sus cuerpos perdían la tensión de unos momentos antes y trataban desesperadamente de recuperar la fuerza para moverse, mientras el único ruido en el cuarto era lo de sus respiraciones pesadas.

Fue Ryosuke que se movió primero, mirándole a la cara y sonriéndole, tanto dulce cuanto había estado malicioso antes.

“Pues, ¿me hice perdonar?” murmuró, el aliento todavía alterado.

Daiki rio bajo, al sacudir repetidamente la cabeza y al besarle rápidamente los labios.

“Deberías comer algo mío más a menudo, ¿sabes?” respondió, y luego le hizo señas de levantarse.

Yamada se estiró, luego suspiró de beatitud.

“¿Ducha?” propuso.

Daiki hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

“Aún no.” le dijo, luego sonrió. “Si no me equivoco, aún no me hice perdonar por el retraso, ¿verdad?”

Ryosuke se mordió el labio inferior en aire malicioso, se acercó y le envolvió el cuello con los brazos, a rozarle la nariz con la suya.

“Feliz día de San Valentín.” murmuró.

“Feliz día de San Valentín, mi amor.”


End file.
